Rinnegan Boy re-write
by death ninja mangekyou
Summary: my first story and a failure of massive proportion. I fixed it now so hope you enjoy. What if a boy entered Konoha with the rinnegan meeting naruto and the konoha 12 and changing there lives forever, how will the Exam go how will Naruto's life and story change with this new and interesting addition. OC insert, stronger naruto, bashing of the usual characters, Naruto/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**OC don't like don't read ENJOY don't own naruto, wish i did and i own my character and jutsu. **

**AGE 5**

Tenshi stood four steps from the tall black haired man his eyes lightening blue and a slash across his leaf headband. The boy stood in ripped clothes shorts and a black vest, his dark blood red hair just covering his purple eyes with the distinct black circles came away from his pupil. The Rinnegan the legendary dojutsu of the sage of the six paths, the man lunged in his hand a sword the handle slightly curved at the end with leather string around the bottom of the blade. As he came down to strike the boy, Tenshi simply looked up "Bensho Ten'in" his voice was monotone and cold, suddenly the sword wielding ninja's body shot down slamming in to the ground his body legs destroyed by the impact only bloody broken stubs.

he didn't make a sound his body lay still Tenshi looked over the destruction pulling the ninja's sword from the ground where it had impaled itself he appeared beside the black haired ninja putting the blade to the mans jugular.

"ill end it quickly" he cut the mans neck fully beheading the man( ok he's not acting bad-ass he's like 8 but being he has the knowledge of the sage he's also got the cold, calculated view of the world being grey with no evil or good people. so he see's killing the injured ninja as a mercy from dieing slowly and painfully. just clarifying for some people.)

Checking his body he grabbed a few kunia and shuriken as well as ryu and sealing scrolls, suddenly a silver haired shinobi appeared,his left eye was covered by his head band. Tenshi could tell he was shocked a young kid had appeared to defeated a B-rank missing-nin "Hi kid i saw you fight him for your age your very st.."he stopped as he got close seeing the boys eyes, that was why his sharringan couldn't detect the jutsu it was a kekkei genkai but What kind I've never seen this one "where are your parents ?"

Kakashi asked looking at the boy who slowly looked down" don't know I cant remember anything. just woke up in a burnt down house with nothing just clothes on my back" the boy said sadly. putting his finger under the boys chin he lifted his face "come with me we'll speak to hokage-sama" the boy seemed to smile slightly as they walked to the village one thought went through kakashi's head ' if he can kill a Jonin B-rank missing nin at age 8 how strong will he be at 14 or 15.

To the frustration of the ageing sarutobi he was dragged from sleep by Kakashi. Saying something about 'great importance' pulling on his white robes, the old hokage slowly made his way to his office. As he entered he was greeted by the sight of a small boy his clothes tattered and old,the sword was a konoha design due to lack of sleep thew old hokage seemed less kind hearted then usual "what is it kakashi "the hokage demanded calling the boy over from his seat.

Kakashi lifted the boys hair which hid his eyes, revealing the fully developed Rinnegan gasping the hokage had to steady himself from falling kneeling down he forgot about his lack of sleep "that's a very special pair of eye's you have there..." the old man said kindly lacking the boys name who looked up at him "hokage-sama my names tenshi err.. can I stay here in the leaf?" the boy asked blankly.

The hokage pondered for a moment this boy so young yet smart "yes i want you to live here but i want you to stay with me I don't know much about your eyes but I believe there the rinnegan if they are many.. bad people will want it from you" the old man said in a strongly serious tone. The boy had grown up fast his body proved that, he knew people wanted his eyes so they felt stronger because inside they feel weak, he would have to trust hokage-sama and kakashi "umm i need to show you something, but if i do will it effect my staying with you?" the boy was almost in self inflicted tears of worry. the old hokage pulled the weeping boy into a hug "i wont change my opinion of you or our agreement".

Slowly stopping his tears the boy nodded removing his shirt he pressed his hands together "KAI" he said slowly his body began to show scars across his arms and chest as both men turned his body they held back there anger more scars and burns. "What happened Tenshi"

The boy was flashing back in his memory before he answered "they saw my eyes and attacked me...I..I didn't mean to kill them i just did " the boy cried into the old mans shoulder wetting the mans shoulder " I know... its ok" as the boy began to stop shaking kakashi looked at the old hokage.

"We can't tell the council most I trust with humanity but danzo and the civilian council.." Kakashi gave his hokage a single worried look "they will try to enact the CRA as well as Danzo wanting him trained as a killer, we will keep him hidden for now. When he is at academy age we enter him in" neither man moved for a moment.

Unknown to both men the young boy had fallen asleep for the first time in 3 month, pulling him up the old hokage's bones poped and clicked together as he lifted the bundle "If I may hokage-sama could you please put him under my last name, as you know im an only child with no chi.." the old shinobi stopped him mid sentence.

"Kakashi you need not explain to me, he will change the world we both know it and are the most well trained in the pain of loss. He will be a great shinobi" nodding kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the hokage and the red haired child walking to his warm home. He lay the boy in his sons old room and tucked him in before sitting at his desk to begin the paper work for Tenshi Sarutobi Hatake.

**AGE 11**

The village was slowly waking as the sky shone with a magnificent dawn, the sky radiated purple and green's. In the sarutobi compound the young Rinnegan user sat on the roof of the house looking at the beautiful sky, his purple eyes shining a simple hair of gray shorts and a white shirt with a swirl on it. Soon he heard the tell tail sign of jiji making breakfast dropping into his room silently, he crept keeping in the shadows pushing chakra into his feet he flips onto the roof crawling like a spider.

Dropping down in hopes of landing on the unaware old man, he watches as the old man dodges forcing him to bansho ten'in towards the ground to slow his fall before landing on his feet. He breaks into a laughing fit as the old man appears behind him tickling the small boy making both laugh, as they sit against the wall "your getting good at using you'r bansho ten'in soon you'll be doing it with out moving your hands" smiles the hokage.

"yeah soon when im able to sneak up on you jiji" retorts the young 11 year old at the thinking kage ' he is getting better I wouldn't have know he was there if not for his slight shadow on the floor from the light.' After eating there breakfast both got dressed one in kage attire with the red kage hat the other in three quarter gray shorts, sandals and a simple white shirt, leaving shortly before his grand-father Tenshi hopped the fence to the academy, he passed the group's of girls and friends he avoided some of the curious looks from other children. going to enter the school he pulled the door to his annoyance it was locked everyone seemed to know each other girls spoke to girls, boys with boys siblings stood with siblings then him alone.

Soon he heard a shout of voices finding the source it was his worst fear fan-girls he'd come to hate them when he stayed with kakashi-tou-san, his fan groups where female ninja mostly anbu. they were mental almost cult like. These girls however all seemed drawn to a particularly stupid looking ebony haired boy with black shirt and a stupid duck like hair style(Guess who?) walking to a small wooden swing, the boy dropped down on the seat he notices a blond boy walking towards him the boy had bright blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek stopping infront of the Tenshi the boy seemed to work himself up to speak.

"Hi umm where are your friends" he asks looking he seems curious at my eye's "umm im new I've not really been near kids in the village" soon the pair began to chat and seemed like best friends, the boys heard the bell ring "well ill be your friend believe it!" both boys smiled at having a friend grabbing Naruto's wrist Tenshi ran at the academy wall running up the wall, dragging naruto behind him screaming.

They jumped in through the window and landed in seats at the back of class as everyone came in the red haired boy placed his head down waiting for lesson to start. Soon the ebony haired boy appeared standing infront of the bored Tenshi who still had his head down before sasuke could touch him naruto stood up "sasuke-teme leave him" before the boy could argue, Iruka appeared shouting for everyone to be seated, looking over the class his eyes stopped on an unfamiliar red head as he sat down at his desk to read the register, he also noticed a letter on top of his register pad, opening it he read mentally.

Dear iruka Umino

I am putting one of the most precious things in my life in your care his name in Tenshi Sarutobi Hatake he is a good kid but lacks focus in his studies I hope that you can give him the direction he needs in his life. please keep good care of him and naruto, there is another thing you must know he possesses a Kekkie genkia I belive to be the Rinnegan the legendary dojutsu of the sage of six paths please teach him well. good luck

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage

Iruka's eyes widened for a second before he decided he'd been trusted by the hokage with this boy.

"ok class today we are doing history,theory then taijutsu sparring. We also have a new student tenshi Hatake" small groups whispered,wondering where the new kid was as nobody seemed to be accepting the name. Iruka now had a slight tick above his brow "TENSHI" he shouted using big head no jutsu. A slight groan echoed the room as the red haired boy lifted his head his eyes hidden by hair "What iruka-sensai" the boy said looking at the man with a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"How do you know my name I didn't even introduce myself ?"asked the chunnin, sighing the preteen pushed his hair back showing his Rinnegan to the shocked Iruka "I read jiji's files on everybody in my class teachers and students pretty boring really, Shikamaru's nara clan have there shadow jutsu,shino's Aburame have there bugs,Choji's Akimichi ,Hinata's Hyuga with there byakugan ,Kiba's inuzuka with there canine companions,ino's yamanaka clan with there mind techniques, and finally sasuke-teme's uchiha clan with the sharringan".

Everyone was shocked "tenshi how do you remember all that" asked iruka and some faint voices of shakamaru,choji,ino,shino,kiba,hinata. with sasuke stoic and brudeing voice behind that the red head huffed "I read it i have a photographic memory I remember everything I see" this was helped by his rinnegan lieing his head back down on his desk he went back into his slumber.

Until a weird sense of danger filled him opening his eyes the world slowed infront stood the uchiha brat his fist was about to punch him sitting up he ejected from the seat landing on the desk behind his now up turned chair lunging forward he grabbed the uchiha's neck holding him in a reverse headlock, the uchiha's body lent backwards tenshi's eyes were glazed over as he held the uchiha "never attack someone stronger, I let you live as an act of mercy" tenshi released the boys neck, clenching his fists tightly as his knuckles whiten. tenshi quickly leave the room making girls gossip and whisper.

As the baka sits down to wait for iruka to come back his face fills with anger and annoyance ' I'll beat you tenshi then I will be strong enough to kill itachi' as sasuke brooded over this tenshi re-appeared in class as if he'd never left he lay half asleep on his desk girls stared at the face of the boy who deserved the name 'angel' iruka entered shouting for everyone to go for a spar on the field.

The sparing area was a circle marked in white chalk about 3 meters across as names got shouted off, some used basic taijutsu other brawled until the name everyone waited for was called "tenshi your up against sasuke" both boys walked into the circle standing facing each other sasuke took his uchiha taijutsu stance while the red haired pre-teen stood hands beside him "go" said iruka sasuke began barging tenshi who simply took the punches not a sound came from him each strike hit him but nothing came still standing there sasuke stood infront "DO SOMETHING YOU USELESS BAKA, THIS IS WHY YOUR FAMILY ABANDONED YOU" he screamed remembering his father mention a street rat boy Kakashi had adopted who was called Tenshi. He instantly regretted those words as the Rinnegan user's fist slammed into his chest sending his skidding back,tenshi appeared infront and grabbed his collar lifting him up "you can beat me to feel big, and act hard infront of fan-girls but you ever speak of my parents again I will show you pain like no other" tenshi's voice rang with pure truth.

Dropping the boy he turned leaving as he passed Iruka he stopped for a moment" I wont be in again until last day before the gennin exam" with that he vanished with the fan-girls swooning and sasuke going emo in the corner naruto seemed upset stuffing his hands in his pockets he left something pulling it out a scrap of paper on it in black was simply " see you round uzumaki, I look forward to seeing you become stronger in 4 years" naruto smiled and smirked 'you better believe I'll be stronger, Tenshi I'm gonna become hokage with you right beside me' Naruto yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter enjoy please comment your views and please help me decide who young tenshi will be attracted to and any other story elements.**

**CHAPTER 02**

As Tenshi stood before his father( kakashi) and grandfather figure (sarutobi) he knew he was in trouble.

"Tenshi Hatake Sarutobi, you shouldn't have used your .. abilities against that boy" started the sharringan wielder."he could have been injured or killed." Tenshi was stood infront of both Sarutobi and Kakashi "he started it dad .. he said that I was useless and that was why my parents abandoned me" both men's brows clenched they both knew that Tenshi's parents were a sour issue he knew they didn't die but had no idea where they went or what they looked like.

Sarutobi hugged the boy "your parents loved you like I love you and Kakashi love you" the boy calmed slightly hugging the old hokage before Kakashi grabbed him "You'll be going to the academy till you take the genin exam in 4 weeks, because of your advanced skill." both men had decided the red haired boy was smart for his age, Tenshi was shocked filled with happiness he leapt up and down and off the walls.

Then two things happened in quick succession one his eyes began to burn and two everything in the hokage's office floated for a moment before dropping again "AAHHHHH.. dad my eyes are hurting " as Kakashi grabbed the boys face he gasped "Hokage-sama, his eyes he has the sharringan tomes on his rinnegan" sarutobi looked the boys eyes were still there silverish tint but the rings now carried tomes as kakashi had said "I'll call jiriya" was all he said before getting an anbu to find the toad Sannin.

4Years later

As team 7 walked into the village Naruto stood beside the tall black haired girl Haku "thank you naruto-kun for giving me and Zabuza a chance" Zabuza stood beside Kakashi his arms bandaged up "thank you"He mumbled to Kakashi who eye smiled, the team soon arrived infront of the Hokage who was all to happy to allow Zabuza and Haku into the shinobi ranks with a small period of trust gaining before serious missions came in. Naruto since entering the village could still feel the fox's chakra lingering in his system, but he could also feel something else that he hadn't felt in years. Happy . Before they left naruto told Sarutobi how Haku and Zabuza had been double crossed by Gato who Zabuza then killed.

Back at the gates of konoha 2 figures walked to the entrance, one was the legendary sannin Jiriya the toad sage/hermit and beside him stood his student of 3 and a half years the 15 year old Tenshi, he wore black cargo pants and black anbu sandals with his hands and forearms wrapped in ninja tape while he wore a mesh shirt under a black zip up that clung to his lean muscle chest over which was a white long sleeved over coat (like the sage of six paths) with blue and white flames licking the bottom, a dark blue cloth was around his waist secured by a black rope, this held a black sword on his back the scabbard was black with the rinnegan symbol near the hand guard with a silverish hilt. but the thing that caught most eyes was the black chain on the boys neck which carried 6 black tomes much like that of the legendary Rikudo sannin.

"so how does it feel to be back Tenshi" said the old sannin as he write in his notebook the boy simple smiled "I missed it, home, my friends and family are hear but I needed your training to control my rinnegan powers and sharringan abilities" passing there ID's to the chunnin on the gate they walked through everyone gave them looks as they walked most wondering who the boy was walking beside the legendary sannin.

Arriving at the hokage tower Sarutobi sat doing paperwork sand mumbling "Minato how did you do all this and still chase Kushina around?" as he said it the door opened revealing Tenshi and Jiriya, he put down his pen before standing and hugging the young rinnegan user "I've missed you Tenshi" he said before nodding to his old student and began filling his pipe with tobacco.

The young rinnegan user smiled at his grandfather before looking at the 500 paper high pile of work before stating an obvious question "umm jiji why do you do all this work, why not use a bunch of shadow clones ?" as the words came out Sarutobi almost broke his pipe 'shadow clones... im to old for this shit'.X_X

The old hokage was quite before quickly making a dozen clones who all quickly grabbed papers to sign."well here's your headband Tenshi you've already been set up for the chunnin exam just take this to room 301 tomorrow at 9 am. the boy nodded before hopping out the window wrapping the headband around his arm over his coat and taking a breath his rinnegan shinning.

"how strong is he?" the old hokage asked simply Jiriya's eyes darkened to a seriousness few knew he had "he's above kage level but he's been holding back in our fights I can tell,if he goes all out he could give kami a run id bet, his rinnegan is fully evolved so is his sharringan abilities, he can use all 5 main elements and the sub elements".

Jiriya waited for a moment to let Hiruzen take it in before continuing"his use of yin and yang is also good but he's still improving that he also learnt a dozen other ninjutsu, his ken,tai and fuin jutsu are at master level, he learnt from the samurai clan in steel country" the hokage nodded "do you think he wants to become the hokage if i gave him the option ?" Jiriya looked at him for a moment "No, he says that right belongs to one of his friends,but he's like me and you as well as the first hokage he wishes for peace in the elemental countries" sarutobi took a puff of his pipe before smiling "I look forward to his fights in the second part of the exam".

Naruto was sat in his old usual seat at Ichiruka's eating ramen when the shade moved and a boy his age but a bit shorter sat beside him ordering miso ramen and payed before tucking in to the bowl of food as he looked up Naruto staring at him, naruto looked into the eyes of his childhood best friend "Tenshi" he said before hugging his friend who returned the gesture,before they began talking about there adventures as Tenshi mentioned Kakashi was his sensai the young rinnegan user smiled 'nice work dad' he thought proudly before standing "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at room 301" both boys nodded before Tenshi shinshu'd away in a swirl of flames. naruto looked where his friend was "he's gotta teach me that".

The next day Sasuke and the team slowly walked up the stairs as he got to room 301 everyone stood before two other genin before the aragant Uchiha could speak Tenshi's hand shot over his voice spoke into the uchiha's ear "don't tell them its a genjutsu the more people hear the less people we have to deal with" Tenshi released the Uchiha' and walked away to the stairs going up again he landed at the true room 301 walking in.

Only 5 other teams stood all contained to-be clan heads. soon team 7 came in Naruto nodded to his friend before standing beside the wall of the room as only 4 more teams entered. With them was kabuto the secret spy for Orochimaru who slowly walked to the uchiha "hello im kabuto is there are a lot of heavy hitters this year the sand sibling, you,nara even that guy with the weird eyes." sasuke eyes hit Tenshi who sat against the wall his eyes closed in concentration, turning back to Kabuto "any advise" kabuto pulled out his deck of info card's "all here Uchiha-kun who do you want info on".

Sasuke smiled listing his only threats "garra of the sand, rock lee, neji hyugga and Tenshi" the white haired boys face dropped "you know there names no fun" he soon showed the sharringan wielder his opponents stats lastly tenshi "ok his name is Tenshi Sarutobi Hatake he's an orphan trained by .. wow Jiriya the sannin, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Hatake Kakashi, he's skilled in all jutsu area's even seals and sword fighting he's done 265 D-rank missions, 196 C-rank, 100 B-rank and 45 A-rank" sasuke's face was filled with rage and irritation ' this guys done over 450 missions.' then a new thought came over him 'if i can defeat him i'll be strong enough for itachi'

Tenshi soon opened his eyes as Lee came over "will you fight me?" was the question of the bowl haired boy Tenshi stood before nodding "sure" both boys walked to the small arena both standing across before Tenshi dug his sword into the ground Lee looked confused before Tenshi laughed his head going back " you use taijutsu only so will I"

Lee smiled his eyes glowing "yosh such honor,Thank you" both nodded taking there fighting stance's Naruto joyfully acted as proctor shouting "START" both teens began throwing super speed punches every hit missing Sasuke only just followed there speed using his sharringan neither Tenshi nor Lee spoke both battled until Lee released his bandages rapping the surprised Tenshi in the thick material slamming him into the floor a massive cloud of dust covered the area and as it slowly dropped revealing an unconcious Tenshi, Lee slowly walked up and bowed " a good fight but i was the b.." the body vanished in a smoke puff and the sword still dug in poofed to reveal the real Tenshi "nice fight but it was just a clone"

Lee smiled "my eternal rival" he laughed, Tenshi shook his head "you cant use ninutsu or genjutsu because of a medical condition correct ?" the saddened Lee nodded Tenshi's eyes shone slightly as he put chakra into his Rinnegan "I think i can help" Gai appeared behind his student "But even the best doctors said Lee's condition could never be fixed.

Naruto shouted "Tenshi doesn't know impossible everything is possible for him" boasted the blond jinchuriki Tenshi quickly began looking at Lee's chakra network it was a shrinking of the vessels that caused it much like hitting pressure points the rinnegan wielder quickly hand signed "six path style body purify" Lee suddenly was covered by green chakra his chakra began to freely flow in waves before settling the boy quickly looked at his sensai.

"GAI-SENSAI "

"LEE"

GAI-SENSAI"

LEE"

GAI-SENSAI".

The pair suddenly began speaking a mile a minute while the last loyal Uchiha was growling to Kakashi "why can't i copy his jutsu i am a Uchiha, the Sharringan is unbeatable by any other kekkie genkie" Kakashi simply eye sighed "his jutsu was from his dojutsu the Rinnegan the first dojutsu, therefore you can't copy it" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I am the strongest gennin here, Tenshi you will be crushed under my foot like a bug" Tenshi for his part looked at the ebony haired teen with an air of pity appearing beside him Tenshi activated his sharingan "I don't care about you're tiny revenge scheme, so please spare me the 'i will kill my brother speech' your brother is an amazing shinobi whatever his reason for killing your clan .. they deserved it"

With this Tenshi dropped back near Gai and Lee who both grabbed him in a team bear hug even Kakashi cringed at the popping sounds from the young Rinnegan wielder who fell to the ground as the two vanished in green blurs everyone minus Sasuke gathered around him, Naruto pushed his was past. Finally getting to Tenshi he knelt down before opening the red haired boys shirt revealing a lean chest carrying still visible cut and burn scars.

Naruto began rubbing his hands together small blue sparks shot from his palms "defibrillator no jutsu" and pressed his hands to the boy's chest the zap sent his to his feet before he screamed "KAMI .. those are cold Naruto " the boy quickly sealed up his shirt and adjusted him neck chain the group arrived back at the room as Ibiki appeared.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS, YOU'RE IN HELL NOW " everyone froze a the voice of the well known head of the T and I department, he then lead them into a classroom everyone was sat in specific seats away from there team mates Ibiki stood near the board "one rule if your caught cheating 3 time's you're team is ejected you will have 50 minutes for the first 9 questions and a last question in the last 10 minutes of the hour begin .. now"

Naruto was doing ok he didn't know all the answers but had some idea he also swiftly made a shadow clone that transformed into a small mouse that quickly looked at sakura's sheet. He then began to relax and soon fell asleep, sasuke obviously used his sharringan and sakura already knew the answers. Tenshi wrote out his test before summoning a set of cards using his yang release ibiki soon sat infront of the boy and they began a small game of poker.

Ibiki then looked at the rinnegan users paper on the top corner was a message to the battle scared jonin 'the boy kabuto knows secret info on ninja from every village, I think he's a spy i wager he'll quit soon when he does grab him and get any info possible' Ibiki had noticed the boys bizarre behavior as well as the fact he'd failed 7 times he by chance should have either become a chunnin or resigned.

The buzzer rang to signify 10 minutes were left everybody set down there pencils and Naruto awoke along with Shikamaru "You win kid" said Ibiki as he stood up and looked at the room of genin "Ok now the last question you can accept to answer or decline and leave but if you answer wrong.. YOU CAN NEVER retake the exam" some voices spoke up in shock..

Until ibiki shouted a blunt "SHUT THE HELL UP, anybody who wishes to leave go now" a few newbie genin left quickly Sakura had a momentary hesitation but looked at Naruto who was almost asleep, and the almost plastic faced sasuke this made her hold her thoughts and wait Ibiki regained attention "OK NOW THERE GONE YOU ALL... PASS" and from there he began his explanation of the final test. A ball of purple flew in through the window and poofed to reveal a woman in revealing clothes and a tan trench coat.

"I'm the sexy and single, special jonin Anko Mitarashi" Ibiki face palmed before speaking to the purple haired jonin "you came in to early Anko" the young snake mistress blushed slightly before looking over the classroom "56, your losing your touch Ibiki there'll be at least 28 by the time I'm done" The woman then jumped to the window, standing on the window frame "Training ground 44, come on" everyone jumped to there feet, Tenshi grabbed Naruto in seconds "lets go" in a flash of black lightning they were gone Ibiki laughed "that's an exit" Sasuke scowled his sharringan had been inactive during the jutsu 'I will take that power Tenshi'.

A few minutes later

Everyone stood infront of the forest Anko stood looking for an example genin to terrify everyone her eyes landed on Naruto who was busy checking his ninja pouch 'target acquired' throwing a kunai at the blond she was taken aback as it stopped mid-air a red haired boy walked to the floating kunai his metallic purple eyes locked with hers, the kunai dropped into his hand before he appearing beside her "your kunai" he said simply, at the same time a certain pale faced sannin looked at the boy in amazement 'such skill a perfect host if not for Sasuke-kun'.

finished hope you enjoy next chapter soon slow update sorry!

WHO SHOULD TENSHI BE WITH COMMENT PLEASE !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"your kunai" Tenshi said simply,

at the same time a certain pale faced sannin looked at the boy in amazement 'such skill a perfect host if not for Sasuke-kun'.

appearing behind him the snake mistress held another kunai to his neck "why so calm" she seductively hissed his hand slid up her exposed leg before resting on her hip.

"I like this place used to come here when I was younger, I'm hurt you've forgot me Anko-chan" he smiled rubbing his fingers across her navel teasing her navel piercing her gasp filled his ear "Tenshi-kun" she whimpered kissing his neck before biting down leaving a hickey.

she stood back infront of the crowd ignoring the blushes from a few girls "LISTEN UP ..." she then explained the rules of this part of the exam that each team would get a scroll and needed the other kind of scroll, every so often she'd look at 'her' Tenshi who'd wink at her.

It was he who had fixed and stole her heart after Orochimaru's betrayal, he'd even learnt about seals promising he could remove her's which was very basic in his opinion after a few month after that they'd become slowly closer her being 5 years older she was now 21 him being 15 was a taboo for civilians but for ninja It was not unheard of.

Strong young ninja falling for equally strong elder women. "ok sign these release papers in-case you die so konoha isn't responsible"as the boy signed he kept his eye on the purple haired interrogator she had always been a girl he liked she was outgoing, fun, seductive and it seemed she liked him as he liked her, she softly passed him a scroll he kissed her hand making her usually cold face, stepping infont of the gate he smiled at her, the teen forced himself to focus as he entered the forest as the bell rang.

He quickly leapt up a tree and summoned some birds and fox's "find Naruto and his team fight any team you see except konoha teams and get scrolls" each animal nodded before running/flying off. he quickly leapt towards the tower until a bird arrived speaking "Tenshi-sama naruto-kun and team mate are fighting pale snake man" the bird de-summoned with tenshi running across the tree tops as he arrived Naruto was held by Orochimaru his snake like eyes caught sight of the boy "ahh another strong vessel kukukuku"the red haired teen looked at him with cold eyes.

"Bansho tenin" Orochimaru was pulled away from Naruto toward the teen who was forming two rassengan the snake sannin gasped and coughed blood as he was hit with the attacks sending him flying away, as he span through the air he suddenly stopped a hand gripped his snake-like neck his eyes met the metallic purple eyes of the boy who still spoke monotone.

"A sannin ha , Jiriya is so much stronger than you he can hold out for 2 days before I begin to catch him hope the real you is stronger" the snake sannin exploded into snakes all aiming for Tenshi's eyes but they all stopped and poofed out of existence as he spat out a burst of fire.

As he arrived back to team 7 Sasuke was stood with purple chakra surrounding him and a dead teen infront of him the Uchiha chuckled before speaking hushed words to himself, walking from the tree line Tenshi vanished appearing behind the shocked Sasuke before the taller teen bopped him on the neck sending the Uchiha into unconsciousness.

Slinging him over his shoulder Tenshi whistled for naruto's attention "Naruto , Sakura come on I've got all the scrolls we'll need" the pair quickly grabbed onto the teen who vanished in a poof of smoke.

leaving a shocked kin both her teammates where dead on the floor she quickly grabbed her scrolls and vanished into the brush. From a nearby bush could be heard "troublesome red head"

_I know its quick but many authors have this as like 4 chapters so i wanted it quick, side note Tenshi is like Itachi level power so Orochimaru is a pale faced weakling_


End file.
